The present invention is directed to the specific technology in which a contactless identification feature, such as an RFID system, wherein RFID=Radio Frequency Identification or a portion of such a system, which is used in the electronic labeling of objects, such as product packaging, is applied to a printing substrate, such as in the form of a label, or is applied directly to a package, in the form of electronic labeling using so-called Smart Labels. The central element of an RFID system is a transponder, which exchanges data with a transmitting/receiving station by the use of radio waves, for example by the use of such radio waves within the long-wave range. The essential components of a transponder are an integrated circuit for use in controlling the transponder functions, and an antenna oscillator circuit for use in receiving and transmitting radio waves. Passive transponders do not have their own energy supply. Instead, they draw their energy from the transmitting signal of the transmitting/receiving station.
An RFID system therefore uses the transponder technology to enable a contactless, wireless identification of products such as packages. In place of, or in addition to identification data, other, more complex data such as sales prices, manufacturing data, expiration dates, manufacturing locations, encryption data, and the like can also be transmitted by the RFID system.
A method of manufacturing RFID labels, using a printing process, is known from WO 2005/013189 A2. The antenna and an oscillator circuit of the transponder are applied to the printing substrate via sheet-fed offset printing or using a high-pressure printing plate.
A method for printing a substrate is known from WO 2005/021276 A1. The substrate is guided through two printing groups of a printing machine that are connected inline. The printing substrate is printed with ink in one printing group. In another printing group, the printing substrate is printed with electrical printed conductors in the form of an antenna of an RFID system. A chip can also be glued to the printing substrate to be in electrical contact with the antenna.
A printing machine for printing electrical circuits directly onto a substrate using an electrically conductive liquid is known from WO 96/40443 A1. Additional stations, for inspecting the quality of the printed circuits, can be provided within the machine.
An RFID label with an RFID antenna and an RFID chip is known from WO 2005/028203 A1.
DE 103 32 212 A1 describes a device for the quality control of sheets using a plurality of inspection devices.
DE 103 03 282 A1 describes an inline quality control system for printed, stamped and/or structured material webs that makes it possible to detect various properties of the material web.
DE 600 09 643 T2 describes the use of various printing processes to produce a resonance label.
US 2003/0061947 A1 describes a device for printing and applying RFID labels. An inspection of the RFID label is performed prior to its application.